ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 20
Title: The Grudge Characters Ultras *Ultraman One *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Giga *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultraman Zero *Ultra Brothers *Ultra Elders **Father of Ultra **Mother of Ultra **Ultraman King *Ultraman Virus *Ultraman Cure *Belial *Ultraman Emperor Kaiju & Seijin *Genesis Messiah *Curiums *Virus Army **Darklops **Ex-Elemental Tanothor **Hell-Death **SnakeWheel **Zetton Army ***Hell-Death ***Maga Zetton ***Zeppandon ***Zetton ***Spider Zetton ****Robotic Spider Zetton ***Hyper Zetton Imago (Much weaker than Saga) ***Giganto Zetton (Much weaker than Saga) ***Ex Zetton Chapter 1 Peace may be restored, the Ultras from the Land of Light thought for once. However, a luminous black figure appears, it was Virus, in the monster graveyard. "Hahaha, nice one Ultra Warriors, you will pay, now hahaha, my vengeance!" said Virus in a distorted vocie, Virus inject his hands to the ground and chants "Grudges of past evil Ultra Warriors, now grant me the ultimate form I am wishing for!" said Virus. Virus absorbing large amounts of minus energies and become a new person, with blue, green and black body parts, enhancing the power of Voiderium inside his body, his color timer and eyes grows blacks, his orb turns red, his hands turns into claws but daggers now. "Haha, this feels so good." said Virus in a calming tone. "Revive, past dark Ultra Warriors defeated by Ultras, the Ultra with Reiyonx DNA, Belial! The Ultra with ghost powers, Emperor!"said Virus, injecting his claws. The spirit of minus energies is restored, it reveals Belial and Emperor, holding the grudges towards One and his kind, bows to Virus. "Virus, thanks for freeing us." said Belial. "What do you want?" asked Emperor. "I want to destroy Scorpio Nova Universe and revenge Ultraman Cure!" said Virus. "I will help you, Virus!" said Belial. "Monster army will come as well." said Emperor. The Monster Graveyard flames begins to light up, the roars of deceased monsters and aliens begin to cry, a very sorrowful and sad roar, the spirits are starting to be unstable. The stars begin to collapse around the area. What happens? Chapter 2 "Yes, Emperor!" said Virus "Need help?" asked Emperor. Virus and Emperor then teams up, injecting their hatred and evil minus energies to the ground, revived an entire army of Zettons, including Maga-Zetton, the King Demon Beast of Light. Zettons revived are Spider Zetton, Regular Zetton, Hyper Zetton Imago, Giganto Hyper Zetton, Robotic Spider Zetton, Ex-Zetton, Maga-Zetton and Zeppandon. An army of 8 Zetton Variations appears and bow before the three evils standing at the Valley of Flames. Belial even creates balls of minus energies, "Revive, Hell-Death and Ex-Tanothor, the gods that will terminate the Ultra Warriors!" said Belial as the two monsters revives, wreaking havoc on the monster graveyard. The three Ultras cackles in laughter! "Kaiser Belial, take us to Scorpio Nova Galaxy!"said Virus, "Your are right!" said Belial as he transforms into Zero's Dark Version of his Ultimate Form, opening a hole towards Scorpio Nova Galaxy as the armies of them enters the dimensional hole as the hole closes. The roar decreases in sound. Entering Scorpio Nova Galaxy, Virus begins to smell the aroma of his homeworld and begins to recalls what happens before he got expelled. "The smell, aroma, it burns my heart! It's ridiculous diguisting and full of vengeance and my hatred for here!" said Virus. A flashback occurs in Virus mind, It reveals Ultraman Cure, an Ultra with similarities to Virus, having light blue, blue and green shades around the white parts of his body, his hands are like normal Ultras, his eyes, color timer and the orb on his faces shines blue. "Brother, what are you doing." said Virus when expelled to the Edge Hole of his Universe. "I'm sorry but as the worshipper and protector of this universe, I will defend and defeat you now. What are you thinking? Destroying planets, voiding planets to dust, voiding and rotting beings to the brink of extinctions, is this what an Ultra should do and commit?" asked Cure. "What? What you know, I am Virus, the Voider of Universe! Sorry, Brother, you forced me to!" said Virus in anger, summons his claws and went towards Cure, Cure and Virus were equally matched, true to them being brothers. Virus decided to inject his brother by spreading his particles at Cure..... Cure unleashing a blue aura of water arounds, dissipating all Virus particles that his younger brother created. "The Virus Voider may be powerful but you can escpae my water essences!" said Cure, "Virus charges his both hands, firing a very powerful dark ray from his both hands. "Cure Shield!" said Cure as he summons a water shield to defeat that attack. Virus out of his own chocies, decided to creates a ball of virus and decided to spread over the universe, "Sorry bro!" said Virus in a happy voice. "Cure Water Reverse!" said Cure as he returns all the water he used. "Water Tsunami!" said Cure, summons a very large tsunami and rain towards Virus. "What? No!" said Virus as he tries to conjure a black shield to block it but Virus was unable to see where Cure as the pool of water begin to disappears, Virus search for Cure, seeming the chance, Cure charge his fists with blue energy and delivers it to Virus, as Virus falls..... "You who defy the universal laws, shouldn't exist here!" said Cure as he opens a portal and grabs a weakened Virus, purifying him abit and flinging him out of his homeworld. "No!" shouted Virus, "Goodbye!" said Cure! Cure closes the dimensinal hole, with Virus out. Virus then declares vengeance towards Cure with his new army and comrades, new powers as well. (End of Flashback) Chapter 3 "O Cure, O Manipulator of Water, O please wake up from your slumber!" said a giant deity, The Messiah. Cure was found in a cave in Planet Cure, with Curiums around, they are small jellyfish like aliens that are native and inhabitant of the planet. Cure has been slumbering here for ten of thousands of years as he used all his energies, to survive his took on as a human, under the alias Uota Kenki while his light has been spread our the universe, allowing beings to call and use his powers as his host to protect peace. Uota Kenki sits on a altar, with a waterfall with pure healing energies raining across him, with several Curiums using their energies to heal Uota. Uota and them has been there for a long time. The smell and atmosphere of the planet is present, the sky of the planet is blue and have days and nights. From above, the planet is fully covered with forests around with rivers of waters in the forest circuling around a mountain with caves, the only mountain in the planet. One of which Cure and the great Messiah resides, no one could enter. Outside the mountain, Curiums lives peaceful, roaming and zooming around the planet as if it is peaceful. Far out, it is sea of waters that supply water to the forests and caves. Uota arms starts to move as his eyes open. Curiums bow down and "Awaken, my lord." said them. Uota stands up, smelling to air. Uota takes out a stick device and shouts "Cure!", as balls of water and light appears,reveals Ultraman Cure! All Curims came to see as there saviour apart from Messiah has awaken. "Smell so good, the aroma and the atmosphere...." said Cure in a calm voice. "O Cure?" said The Messiah, behind him. "Saviour, what is it?" said Cure. "O he has returned, with great evil and monsters...." said The Messiah. "Virus....... I am going to stop him." said Cure, "O Cure, O you can't stop him, your body is still recovering, you can't take a fight. O in Showa Universe, I have them about this, they will be coming." said The Messiah. Cure decided to listen to the Messiah decided to flew around the planet, checking the condition of its inhabitants, he grew fond off. Cure waves at all of them with pride. Chapter 4 At the Showa Universe, the Land of Light Plasma, Ultra Brothers, Ken and Marie, Zero, Zeth, Xena, Giga, One and Lila gathers as well. King has assemble them for a talk. "Ultra Warrior, four light years away, Ultraman Virus has revived a group of Zettons as well as most powerful monsters we have ever found, Belial and Emperor has been revived. We must stop them, Scorpio Nova Galaxy. " said King. "Who will be going there?" asked Ken, Father of Ultra. "We mustn't sent all of us seniors there, we need some here in case Belial come to invade." said Seven. "Seven, then how?" asked Ultraman. "Grandfather, me, Xena and Giga will go!" said One, Lila grabs One's hand, telling him not to go. King waves his hands, wanting to talk something. "They should go, they are the youngest among us all, they must gain experience!" said King. "No, it too dangerous!" said Zeth. "I don't wish my love to be there." said Lila. "Lila, I must go, you stay here and take care of young Jane." said One, taking out his cape. "Seven, Zoffy, Ace, Ultraman, Jack, Zero will follow!" said Father of Ultra, "Yes, sir!" said all of them. "Zeth, we will come back." said Zero as he hugs her. "Good ideas!" said King. "My son, Taro as well as Mebius, Hikari, 80, Leo and Astra, Zeth. We will protect here!" said Father of Ultra. Zero beomes his Ultimate Form. "So what will say now?" "Let's go to Scorpio Nova Galaxy!" said Jack. All Ultras following Zero, enters the dimensional hole and travels there. Father of Ultra and King decided to make things right here along with their comrades. "Zero, One, please be back." said Zeth. "Mother, take care of here!" said Lila, holding Jane as a baby Ultra. "She's so cute, my grandaughter." said Zeth. "Father and One will be fine." said Lila. "Lila, thanks for your kind words, we will stay here and raise Jane." said Zeth. The scene blackens. Chapter 5 "They are arriving." said a Curium. "They are?" said Cure. Suddenly, a dimensional portal opens, the five Ultra Brothers, Zero, One, Xena and Giga arrives. "Are you guys from Showa Universe?" asked Cure. "I am Ultraman Zero from Space Garrision, this is my son One, my grandfather Seven." said Zero. "I am Zoffy, commander of the Ultra Brothers! Behind me are Ultraman, Ace, Jack!" said Zoffy. "Nice to meet you all! Now let's get to business." said Cure, Curiums bring water and food for the Ultras as they settle down and talk with their human forms. "Enjoys the plants and water from our very sea!" said Curiums. "Curiums?" asked Dan. "They are natives of this planet, they control water just like me, despite that, they are servants to the great deity, The Messiah. They possess healing abilities, they unhold balance here." said Uota. "Where's Virus?" asked Haruto. "In this universe, I can sense the balance of light and darkness is fallng." said Ran as Zero human form. "That's right, Zero. Virus is capable of destroying worlds, turning them to wasteland, infecting beings and plaguing them to death. Is pathetic, I watch them die, I managed to seal him out of them universe but he made a pact with the evil siblings of the deity Messiah, The Evil Messiah, I know he has invaded your Earth before. Now he is back, we must stop here before more dead worlds are created!" said Uota. "How did he return?" asked One. "I not sure!" said Uota, "I know. Through Belial. Belial possess my data, he should had used my Ultiamte to come here as well. He is here for revenge like Virus"said Zero. "Uota, why did you end up here?" asked Mirai in curiousity "Well, after banishing Virus, I used all my energies and sank here. Messiah and Curiums saved me, I slumbered ten thousand years to regain everything but the damage to my body has already been done, I can still recovering back my abilities." said Uota, "Well, we can help you." said Dan and Hayata. Uota sits in the middle, all of Ultras in human forms gives Uota/Cure their energies,healing him and recovering back his abilities. "Thanks guys!" said Uota. Chapter 6 "Shouldn't we get back to business?" asked Dan. "Nope, my powers shows that are not doing anything harmful to this universe yet, let me should you guys around this planet." said Uota. "Sure!" said all of the others. As Dan, Hokuto, Hayata, Zoffy's human form, Hideki, Mirai, Haruto, One, Ran, journeying around, at the same time asking questions more about Cure and Virus origins as well as the history of the universe. All noted about Cure acheivements and contributions to this universe. They also share much of the history with them. "Do this universe has Specium?" said Ran. "Zero, yes. The sun there has Specium, we are born from Specium energies, me and Virus, we are also Ultraman but natives to this universe. There are other members, such as Lava, Vader and Trident, resides in further planers from here." said Uota. "Can't wait to see them." said Mirai in happiness, 'We will eventually see them." said Hideki Goh. "We will!" said Dan. "Where are we now?" said Haruto and One. "This place is so fascinating with so many herbs and plants, trees, the nice sparkling oceans....." said Zoffy's human form. "Yeah!" said Mirai, "Guys, we are meeting the Messiah?" said Zero. "Behold , our saviour!" said Uota, "O Ultras, we meet. Let's watch this!" said Mesisah, using his mental powers and showed then Virus aftermath as well as revived others to help him and coming to this universe, all Ultras were shocked their our their former people is capable of doing this........... Belial was alive due to his spirit managed to escape from King's Temple to the monster graveyard. "This is insane! Look at the type of Kaiju we are facing..." said Zero as Ran. "Ex-Tanothor, the evil god Tiga faced!" said One. "Hell-Death, the one that gives us a hard time that erased Mirai/Giga memories and powers!" said Haruto. "Zeppandon?" said Mirai. "An the Zetton armies...." said Hokuto. The Ultras are going to prepare for an extremely harsh fate, the battle for death and the fate of two universes. "O Ultras, O trust is needed. O evil can be countered, O you must win!" said the Messiah. Suddenly, a wheel Kaiju with snake appears, destroying the place. "Nani? Kaiju here?" said Haruto. "The battle has started!" said One. All of them including Uota went to the scene, the monster was SnakeWheel who came and terminate the Ultras. Curiums are there trying here to protect the forest but the Kaiju is too much for them to handle. So died..... Chapter 7 "Serious! It is intense and hot." said Ran. "One, Father, Cure and I will be going." said Zero as Ran as well. "Zero?" asked Hideki. "Jack nisan, what?" asked Ran, "Look." said Seiji Hokuto. "Darkclops???!!!" said a shocked Zoffy in human form, Darkclops begin destroying the place. "What we say guys, let's go together." said Uota. "We will explore more, with Mirai with me! Win for us!" said Haruto, going together with Mirai. Remaining of them took out their transformation items, transforms to their Ultra form. Zoffy and Jack went forward to fight the 10 Darkclops sent. Ace decide to help them as well..... Zero and One decide to knock the wheel kaiju with a combined Ultra Kick, but as they stepped on it, they were knocked down to the ground..... SnakeWheel extend one of his snake heads to bite One and bring him nearer to his body to shock him. Seven and Ultraman summons Ultra Slash and Eye Slugger and cut off the snake head. "Are you okay?"asked Seven. "Yes, but father..." said One. Seven decided to went forward to attend to an injured Zero, and said"Zero?" "I'm alright, this wheel packs a punch....." said Zero in a enthusiasm voice. "Let's make a short work over this guys!" said Cure. "Air fight!" said Ultraman. Zero and One took on their speed forms and fly to the air while Seven and Ultraman decided to stay on ground to assist them. Cure summons a waterfall of water and flys around as well. "Water flying?" said Zero. "You say it, yes! I can use water to flight..." said Cure. "Oh I see!" said One. "Let's take down this guy. It has been ten thousand years since I last fight!" said Cure. Snakewheel begins flying at high speeds, firing spike projectiles at the Ultras. Zero, One and Cure begins flying around and dodging the attacks. Seven and Ultraman summons their shield to block it. "Luna Miracle Slugger!" said Zero as he fires many copies towards Snakewheel, Snakehweel begins flying away. "No, you are not running away!" said One. One decided to go forward and kick Snakewheel to the fall. Snakewheel begins firing fireballs and venom towards One. "Careful!" shouted Cure as he splashes to attacks away and bring One to safety. "The attacks will scald your skin...."said Cure, "Well, thanks." said One. Snakehweel not noticed, Zero used the Revolium Smash on the kaiju, knockng it to the ground. "Now, guys finish it...." said Zero. But Snakewheel extend and ensare its remaining snake heads, begin to capture all Ultras and kill them, all Ultras tries to dodge them. "Rainbow Slash." said One as he fires from his beam lamp, destroyed One but Zero got captured. What next? Chapter 8 One took on Crescent Mode, firing lunar blades at Snakewheel, freely Zero, destroying remaning SnakeHeads. "Ultra Slash!" said Ultraman as he is in middle of two snake heads, cutting them with skills but he got scald accidently when another one spits venom, "Ouch!" as his color timer starts to blink...... "Brother!" said Seven. "5 heads remaining." said Ultraman. "Let me do it..." said Cure. "Cure The Reverse!" said Cure gathering water from the very sea and flushing it towards Snakewheel as a tsunami wall crushes towards Snakewheel. All Ultras was shocked to see Cure is about to gather large amounts of water. As the water starts to evaporate, a weaken Snakewheel appears on the ground. Some of the trees begin to wash away, leaving soil around, Cure was embrassng by what he did. "Let's finsih this." said Cure. "Okay!" said others. "Specium Ray, Wide Shot, Zero Twin Shoot, One Laser Blow, Curium Sun-Ray!" said the Ultras, combining their beams and shot Snakewheel, killing it in a large explosion. Meanwhile, Ace, Jack and Zoffy managed to kill all of the Darkclops by impaling them with their weapons. Two Darkclops remain, "Destroy...." they said. Ace and Zoffy combines they M87 and Metallium Ray, killing one. Jack delivers a meteor kick, followed by Specium Ray. At the same time, Jack impales the last Darkclops, killing it. The three Ultras has grown alot since their last battle on Earth, able to take down 10 Darkclops without much trouble. "Impressive." said One. One assumes Agile Mode and restored all the damage done. Chapter 9 Assuming human forms, the Ultras has a celebration while having fun in the sea of the planet, they enjoy it but soon they released the fun will end. "Tommorrow we will leave this planet and journey around." said Uota. "To where?" said One, "Find and defeat Virus and his foes." said Uota. "Belial is back, time to get pay back!" said Ran as Zero. "Emperor is mine!" said One. "Guys, regarding the Zetton Army, we brothers will take care of it..." said Dan and Hayata. "An Ultra is coming as well, perhaps he will help us." said Hideki and Seiji. One stares at the night sky, prepares for his journey. "This planet is a great place to restore our energies." said Haruto. "We have talk and encountered many Curiums, they are nice creatures and haveh healing properties." said Mirai. "Indeed, I would have been dead if aren't for them." said Uota. "Appears as fairies of this planet, they guard us." said Dan. "Have faith snd trust in them." said Hideki and Zoffy's human form. "Truly...." said Hokuto. "The journey never ends as an Ultra!" said Mirai. "Agreed, we will defeat all evil and stay undefeated throughly." said One. "Agreed, cheers!" said Ran.. "Amigo!" shouted of them as the sky darknes, having fun towards the end. Planning ahead. The planet shines across the system, the sun shines. The next day, they was sleeping near the forest that is near the sea. One was first to wake up, "The sea energies is fallen!" said One, suddenly, someone behind him paseed him a drink. "Uota?" "It's only two days, we our like unreplacable brothers already." said Uota, "Indeed, we have the same goal. Uota, could you tell me more Virus?" said One. "Sure but it's long story. I was born from the sun, but the minus energies created by the Evil Messiah, creates Virus as well." said Uota. "Evil Messiah?" asked One. "The evil deity, twin brother of the Messiah, since he banished, we don't know his whereabouts." said Uota. "Let's fight the threats here first. He has not done anything bad yet." said One. "But One, the deity was responsible for Virus corruption to evil paths." said Uota. "We will end this, this is our role as Ultraman!"said One. Afterwards, Curiums take the Ultras human forms towards the cave to meet the Messiah. As a result, they leaves the planet, begin to seek out the evil in this universe..... THE END Next Episode The five Ultra Brothers meets the Zetton Army, begins to fight, or not. Zeppandon stands in their way instead... Zero finally meets with his own nemesis, Belial, but Ultraman Emperor appears? His strength is able to overwhelm Zero. Virus finally meets Cure, his long lost brother, begin taunting and mocking each other. Both begins to fight. One, Xena and Giga newest opponent is a variant of the evil god, Gatanothor? Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity